


A Small Token of My Appreciation

by Local_Cringe_Con



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: 2015 Verse, Aged-Up Character(s), Alvin Is A Sweetheart, Alvinnn! And the Chipmunks, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Budding Love, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Swearing, Sweet, Teen Romance, Teenagers, hand holding, simon is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Cringe_Con/pseuds/Local_Cringe_Con
Summary: Simon saves Alvin, again. This time Alvin gives Simon a thank you for all he’s done for him.





	A Small Token of My Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so obsessed with this fandom, the movies, the show, the music, just everything. This was so much fun to write!

Alvin shouldn't have done this, he's just impulsive and the fun one. It's in his nature, but getting Simon involved was probably a bad idea, on his part. 

"You have got to be kidding me, Alvin," Simon says angrily.

"What? It's just a little fun, what's the problem."

"The problem? The problem is you could get seriously hurt."

Oh, come on Si! Live a little." 

"I do live! I just don't do anything to get myself hurt. Unlike some people I know."

"Boring! Come on Si, it's just a little drag race."

"A little? A little drag race my butt. Alvin needs I remind you that you are a chipmunk."

"Yeah, so?"

"Last time I checked chipmunks don't drag race."

"They also don't talk, or sing, but guess what? There are singing talking chipmunks. May I mention that they can drive."

"Alvin, have you ever even driven a race car before?"

"Well no. But! I have driven a car before."

"I was there remember? You also failed your driver's test, twice."

"It wasn't my fault the guy was being a jerk."

"Yeah, uh huh sure. Why are you racing him anyway?"

"Um, It doesn't matter." Alvin chuckles dryly.

"Mmhm," Simon says, not believing Alvin.

"Really Si, just drop it."

Alvin couldn't tell Simon that HE was the one to challenge the captain of the football team to the race. This race is happening because Alvin is looking after his brother because the captain and his buddies were planning a trick on Simon. Alvin overheard the captain say how his buddies and he were going to give Simon a fake report card to make him look stupid in front of the dean. For you see, Simon is on the dean list, it is Simon's highest achievement yet and if the bullies get away with it Simon will be taken off the dean list and thrown into regular classes. Where in Alvin's opinion, he doesn't belong. That is why Alvin Challenged the captain to a drag race; Alvin beats him and they don't hack the school's computer to give Simon bad grades. If Alvin loses then the bullies go on with there plan.

"You ready pipsqueak?" The captain questions.

"You bet I am." Alvin spits back.

"Alvin, you don't have to do this, we can just go home." Simon pleads.

Alvin looks into those blue eyes of Simon's and thinks of his love for his brother, he couldn't let him down.

"Yeah, bro I really do."

There was something in the sound of Alvin's voice, it sounded like he cared. It made butterflies fly in Simon's stomach; which he did not appreciate. Simon then looks into Alvin's eyes and thinks of his love for his brother and prays to anyone listening that Alvin will be safe.

"Racer's are you ready!"

The captain nods his head, and for the first time in Alvin's life, he feels he's ready to kick that jock's ass.

"Racer's to the starting line!"

"Well, I guess I should go."

Alvin goes to walk away but Simon stops him.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"I just want to say good luck and um, can I ride with you?"

Alvin laughs.

"You? Mister, I'm the smart, responsible one; want to ride with the fun, awesome, and good looking one. Wow, that's new."

"Don't flatter yourself, Alvin, I just want to make sure you're safe."

It was Alvin's turn for butterflies in his stomach.

"Awe, how sweet of you Si, but I guess you can ride."

Alvin and Simon climb into the red convertible, Alvin turns the engine on and it revs up.

"Are you sure you want to do this Alvin?" Simon questions.

Alvin thought of all the outcomes that could happen if he didn't race. He looks over at the captain and thinks that that asshole isn't getting away with anything.

"Absolutely!"

The race went all according to plan, Alvin and Simon were in first place the bully was in the dust, and Alvin was about to win. Alvin could feel the anxiety leaving his body and for the first time in a while, he feels proud that he saved his brother all that grief.

Alvin crossed the finish line in record timing and parks the red convertible on the side of the road. A few people and a few bullies had come to see the race, the bullies are not impressed with the way the race had panned out. 

Alvin turns to Simon and gives him a dazed look.

"W-W-What?" Simon stutters out obviously embarrassed.

Alvin just continued to stare at Simon, "I want to tell you, but I don't think I should."

Simon is now curious as to why Alvin is staring at him, "A-Alvin, just tell me, it should be fine."

"Fine, you win. I was the one who challenged that asshole to the race..." Alvin was rudely interrupted by the captain coming over to pound the shit out Alvin.

"Hey, pipsqueak, I got a little surprise for you!" The captain says.

Alvin and Simon were certainly not expecting the bully to pull out a 9mm pistol.

"It's game over pipsqueak!" The bully laughed. The crowds have left and only the captain, Alvin, and Simon remain. 

The bully pointed the gun at Alvin, and he is now frightened for his life.

"Alvin, go!" Simon whispers 

"Not without you!" Alvin urges, pulling Simon close to him.

"Alvin, if you don't go now I'll kill you myself! Now go! Please!" 

"Never, if you're going down, so am I."

"Alvin, no!"

"Alright enough talk, let's get down to business."

The bully cocks his gun and points it back to Alvin, his hand is on the trigger before another word is said. Right before he pulls the trigger, Simon pushes Alvin out of the way, Simon gets hit in the shoulder and collapses to the ground with a soft thud. 

"SIMON!" Alvin yells loudly."YOU ASSHOLE! You shot my brother!"

"Damn, I missed. Oh, well one's better than none. See ya pipsqueak," with that the captain left, leaving Alvin and an injured Simon.

Alvin rushes to Simon's side and he starts to cry.

"S-S-Simon? Are you still with me?"

Simon groans and tries to move, but Alvin stops him, "Stop, you're injured, let me call 911."

'We'll get you better Simon I promise! Nothing will stop me from getting you the help you need.'

Alvin calls 911 and soon an ambulance is on its way, then Alvin calls Dave and they all meet at the hospital.

"It's all my fault, Dave! I shouldn't have challenged that bully to a race, Simon's in here all because of me!"

"Oh, Alvin, I know you meant well but you just can't go challenging people to races."

"Dave, you don't understand, they were going to give Simon fake grades to make him look bad in front of the dean. I had to do something, I couldn't let that happen to my brother."

"Seville family, I'm sorry but we are going have to keep Simon overnight. He is stable, but we just want to monitor him to make sure his wound doesn't get worse. You may visit but only one at a time for we don't want to overwhelm him."

"We'll have to visit tomorrow, we should let him rest, come on Alvin. Alvin?"

"I'm not leaving, I'm staying."

"Alvin, you can't, Simon needs his rest."

"Dave, no this is my fault I'm staying and nothing you do or say is going to change my mind."

"Alright, Alvin I suppose you can stay the night."

'Yes!' 

The doctor shows Alvin where Simon's room is and when he walks in a sees his brother all bandaged up his breath hitches.

"Simon?" The doctor asks.

"Hmm?" Simon responds.

"You have a visitor," The doctor tells him.

"H-H-Hey, bro." Alvin tries to speak but it comes out so quiet Simon barely heard him.

Simon tries to sit up but he ultimately fails and falls back into his bed.

"Don't try and get up, I'll come to you." 

"Alvin, what are you doing here? Didn't Dave and Theodore leave?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to stay with you."

Simon didn't know why but his stomach fluttered at that, 'maybe it's because you care about Alvin,' Simon thought.

"Simon, I'm so happy you're alive!"

"Yeah, you and me both."

"Simon, I can't believe you took that bullet for me," Alvin says out of breath as though he's about to pass out.

Simon couldn't believe it either; it was an instinct to protect his older brother, he would've done anything for Alvin.

'Just tell him how you feel,' Simon thought, disgusted with himself for even thinking about it.

"Simon, I-I-I've got to prove to you how grateful I am for you saving me like that."

"Alvin, you don't have to do anything for me, knowing you're okay is all I care about."

Alvin, knowing this information of what Simon just told him gave Alvin a pep in his step.

"Si," Alvin sighs, and grows closer to Simon; close enough to feel Simon's breath on his lips, and Alvin's breath hitches again.

Simon looks into Alvin's blue crystal eyes and finds himself unable to hide the thoughts of what he wants to do right now.

'Tell him you want him!'

It was like fate or maybe brother telepathy; it was something because both of them leaned in and closed the gap between them and kissed. They both melted and all the years that they have been having pent up emotions for each other were unleashed and focused into the kiss. It was the kiss of all kisses; the one where everyone dreams of having with the one they love the most. Alvin obviously has kissed people before and becomes the more dominant one and bites Simon's lip, which in return Alvin receives a moan of appreciation from Simon. Simon pulls back to breathe, and just stares at Alvin, dazed.

"Wow," was all Simon could say.

"Holy, fuck!" Alvin says, he clearly enjoyed that kiss.

"We just kissed! I can't believe I kissed my brother," Simon says, still dazed.

Alvin rests his forehead against Simon's and sighs, "Yeah, and it was the best kiss ever."

Simon still having trouble with coherent thoughts says, "Really?"

"Hell, yeah! Si, I want you; to be with you, to be able to kiss you, to hug you, and t-to love you." Alvin was clearly nervous about the last part, he's never loved anyone before, crushes sure, but love? Not like he loves Simon.

"Really, because I would really like that too."

"So, are we like in a relationship, or?"

"Yes, Alvin we are. Under a few conditions."

"What's that."

"You promise to love me every day; give me amazing kisses, hold me when I need it the most, and never challenge anyone to anything just for the sake of me, and in return, I will do the same for you."

"How'd you know?"

"I'm smart, remember?"

"heh, right. Keep forgetting how smart you really are. I suppose that I can live with those conditions."

"Good, because I really want this, and I want it with you Alvin, only you."

" _God_ , if you keep saying things like that."

"You'll what?" Simon teases.

"Don't know, but probably kiss the hell out of you."

Simon ponders over this new information and decides that he likes that idea.

"Is that so, prove it," Simon challenges.

"Is that a challenge Seville?"

"I don't know, would you kiss me if it was?"

"I'd kiss you even if it wasn't."

" _Alvin_."

" _Yeah_?"

"I love you."

Alvin groans and again closes the gap between Simon and him. This time they both moan from the sensation of how powerful the kiss is and they knew that no matter what happens they will conquer it head on, together. Simon surprises Alvin and ropes his tongue around Alvin's, Alvin out of instinct pulls back and has a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, so is that the game we're playing is it?"

"Guess so."

"Well, Simon you better prepare yourself then, because I'm not about to hold back."

" _Please Alvin_ , don't hold anything back, give it to me."

That night was the best night of their lives and as Alvin said, he didn't hold back; not one kiss, not one moan, and certainly not one "I love you." In fact, they both said it multiple times. As the night came to an end they cuddled together and made sure that the other one knew that they were loved by the other.

"Alvin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Alvin didn't hesitate to say it back.

"I love you too," Alvin said pulling Simon closer into him.

Alvin will never forget what Simon did for him and he certainly won't forget their first night that they spent together. For as long as he lives he will promise to love Simon, to cherish him, to hold him, and to love him for as long as he lives, and in return, Simon will do the same for him.

 


End file.
